ToFuu AT FANTASYLAND
by Zylanth Valkyrie
Summary: It has been 2 years since the end of UBS. Fuuko got free tickets for fantasyland. She invites the whole gang. Unexpected confessions from Fuuko and Tokiya. *ONESHOT! Author's notes: Please REVIEW! Happy reading everyone! Thanks:D


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FLAME OF RECCA.

**ToFuu AT FANTASYLAND**

By: Zylanth Valkyrie

" Guys!!!! I got the tickets!!" I yelled as I opened the door to the rooftop, catching my breath.

I had to run to the rooftop of the main building of the university to meet with my former teammates. It has been two years since the end of the _Ura Butō Satsujin. _We went on with our normal lives after that. We all continued school. Tokiya went to Tokyo University a year after the_ Ura Butō Satsujin. _ He took up political science as his Pre-Law degree. A year after he left, we joined him. Recca and Domon took business courses. Yanagi, who loved teaching a lot, enrolled in education. As for me, I'm taking up my biology as my pre-medical course. All of us still kept in touch with each other even if we had busy schedules. We still managed to join each other for lunch or during break time. I sent them a text message few minutes ago saying that they should all meet me up here at the rooftop. I was so excited. I got tickets for the newly opened amusement park at the city's central.

"Hey, Fuuko, what tickets?" Recca asked me stubbornly. His head resting on Yanagi's lap.

Yanagi gave me a sweet smile and said, "Tickets for what?

"I got tickets for Fantasyland!" I said cheerfully as I sat beside Tokiya who was reading his notes. He handed me his 500 ml coca-cola bottle.

"Thanks, Mi-chan." I said as I took a gulp of the coke. Running up the stairs is really tiring, it made me feel so thirsty.

"Really, my dear Fuuko? You and me can finally go out on a date." Domon spoke as I felt his arm on my shoulders.

"Get your arm off me!" I yelled at him. I find it really annoying when he does that. I punched him hard in the face, sending him flying off the building.

"Wow, Fuuko, fantasyland? I'm so excited!" Yanagi said, gleefully.

Tokiya suddenly stood up and spoke coldly, "You are wasting my time, monkey. You made me skip my class just because of a ticket to an amusement park."

"Again, I'm not a monkey, you walking iceblock!" I stood up too, meeting his gaze. I could clearly see the annoyance in his blue orbs.

Yanagi spoke nervously, "Take it easy, you two."

"Let them be, princess. That's how they show their love for each other. First, they'll be sweet by sharing a drink, then yell at each other, then be sweet again. " Recca said as he closed his eyes for another nap.

"Love? Never will I love this iceblock!" I lied. I still held his gaze. This can be a glaring contest, I told myself.

I suddenly heard Yanagi giggle after I spoke. I turned to her direction and glared at her. She was silent instantly, gesturing a peace sign with her fingers. She knew that I lied. She knows that I'm damn in love with Tokiya Mikagami.

When I turned back to Tokiya, he spoke with his usual cold tone, "Monkeys don't know how precious time is for humans like me" He tore his gaze away from me and started walking towards the door.

Grrr… He's so annoying. "Hey, Mi-chan!" I called his attention again before he can open the door.

"Hn." His usual reply. It was a grunt, I think.

"Later, after school ok? At the university's west gate ok?" I said, in an authoritative tone.

"Hn…Whatever, monkey" He replied as he opened the door. Then he left.

Happiness flooded me. He's coming with us. Yes, he will. That "Hn" is kinda his way of saying yes. I'm so happy. I wanted to jump for joy. I started imagining riding the fairy's wheel with him. I know it's pathetic. What can I do? I'm in love with him. But of course, I'm not like girls in his fan club. I'm happy with loving him though he can't love me back. I don't expect for anything in return. After Recca rejected me years back, I have learned a lot. Love is not just about being loved. It's about loving someone even if you know he can't love you back. I have to admit though, I have fantasies of me being his princess and he, my ninja. I was jolted back to reality when I heard Yanagi spoke.

"He skipped his physics class just for you, Fuuko."

"Maybe he just got sick of his physics instructor or the topic for the day. You know, he's Mr. Know-It-All." He won't skip a class just for me. I know he wouldn't. I'm just a monkey for him, right?

"Fuuko, Fuuko, your Mi-chan will never skip class just because he's bored. He never gets bored when it comes to academics." Recca concluded with his eyes closed.

"What are you trying to imply, Recca?" I asked as I sat beside the sweet couple.

"I'm trying to imply that you are more important to him than anything else and that he has feelings for you."

"I doubt that!" I contested. I laid on the floor using my knapsack as my pillow. It was a bright morning. The sky is so beautiful. It had the same color as Mi-chan's eyes.

I heard Recca sighed, then he spoke, "Fuuko, Tokiya never rejects your requests. From homeworks, to tutoring for exams, to walking you home, to helping you out at the library, etc. "

"It has always been a "give and take" deal."

"Like what? _Mi-chan I'll stay away from you for a week if you help me out with this_." Recca alleged.

" Hmm.. Yeah? Kinda…" I admitted. Recca knew me so well.

"Have you ever stayed away from him even just a single day?"

"Never." Yanagi answered, then giggled again.

"Yanagi—" I glared at her. She mouths "sorry", then makes a peace sign.

"That's basically it, Fuuko. Even if that "give and take deal" doesn't work, he still gives in to your requests." Recca concluded.

"He gives in to your requests too right? To Domon's, to Koganei, to Ganko,… especially with Yanagi…" I asked.

Recca chuckled. "Ha. He rarely does that."

Yanagi raised a hand to speak. "He rejects my request sometimes too."

I came to realize, they were right, Mi-chan always gives in to my requests. I have to annoy him a lot first of course before he gives in.

"Maybe, I'm just more annoying than all of you… You know I won't stop unless I get what I want. You know that." I concluded.

"I don't want to hope and think that I'm somewhat important to him. I'm happy with this unrequited love. I don't wanna expect more from him. Expecting love from him may just bring more heartache. He's a type of person who loves only himself. More of narcissistic maybe." I continued. I felt like I wanted to cry that instant.

"He's in love with you too, Fuuko. Even if he doesn't say it."

"Recca, he giving in to all my requests doesn't mean that he loves me." I said firmly.

"Fuuko, almost everyone in this school thinks both of you are in a relationship!" Yanagi giggled as she declared.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Fuuko, the two of you share a lot of things with each other. You drink on the same cup, you guys use the same spoon, you even use his hankerchief!" Yanagi spoke in between giggles.

"No, we don't!" I protested. Now, I'm sure I'm blushing. I could feel blood rushing to my cheeks. I'm having cold sweats. I took the hankerchief from my pocket to wipe off the sweat from my face. I wanted to apparate just like Harry Potter does that very minute.

"Then whose hanky is that you are using?"

"It's mine—" I realized that it was Tokiya's.

It was already 5:30 in the afternoon. My physics class ended at 5pm but my teacher ordered me to stay for 30 minutes detention. I fell asleep again in class. Catching my breath again, I ran to the school's west gate. I'm sure they'll be so annoyed with me. They've been waiting for me for 30 minutes now.

When I reached the gate, to my surprise, only one person stood there, waiting for me. It was Tokiya. As I ran to him, I could clearly see the annoyance in his bright blue eyes.

"You really don't know how precious time for me is, monkey"

"Mi-chan, where are the others?" I asked, ignoring his comment.

"Yanagi was so excited to go to Fantasyland. She said they'll meet us there." He replied with his usual cold tone.

_Grr… They are so annoying. They planned this. I swear I'm gonna skin them all alive when I see them_, I thought to myself.

The amusement park was just 5 blocks away from the school. So, I insisted that we'll just walk than take a bus. Of course, he agreed.

We walked beside each other. He hasn't spoken since we left the school. As usual, I kept talking. I was complaining to him about my teacher who kept me on detention.

"Mi-chan?"

"Hn.?"

"Why do you always give in to my requests?" Damn, what the hell was that?! Why did I asked that question?! I cursed myself for asking a stupid question like that.

"Requests?" He asked.

"L-Like when I ask for your help about school work and stuff, when I ask you to walk me home, when I ask you to help me at the library, when I ask you to cook for me, when I ask you to buy me things—" I was shocked with the words that came out of my mouth. I wanted to shrink that very moment. I couldn't dare to look at him. I'm sure he'll think how stupid I was.

"It's basically because I loved to."

Did I hear it right? He loved to? I'm just fantasizing maybe. I'm sure I cleaned my ears after I took a bath this morning. I felt like I was petrified. I couldn't move. I just watched his back as he continued walking ahead of me. He said, he loved to. What does he mean by that? I can feel my heart racing. Could it be possible that Recca's assumptions were true? That Tokiya is in love with me? Wait a second, he didn't say he love me. He just said that he'd love to give in to my requests. Nothing more than that.

"Come on, monkey, you said you wanna go to fantasyland. Don't just stand there." He spoke with his usual cold tone as he continued walking.

" Ah—yeah… " I said, as I walked briskly to catch up with him.

When we reached the amusement park, it became a hard time for us to look for the others. It was a 2 hectare park. My feet hurt already. We already spent an hour looking for them. I told Tokiya to send them a text message. I couldn't text coz I ran out of prepaid balance on my phone.

We stood near the huge Merry-go-round. "Haven't they replied yet, Mi-chan?" I asked him as I pulled his silver mane.

"Not yet. You've asked me that for the 20th time." He replied, I could clearly hear the annoyance in his voice.

I turned my gaze to the magnificent merry go round. It was huge. It had colorful sparkling lights. The horses were so big. It wasn't like a merry-go round for kids. It was like basically a merry-go-round for couples. People on the merry-go-round were not kids, but were adults and teenagers.

I suddenly had this silliest idea ever. "Mi-chan, let's try that merry-go-round!"

"Monkey, it's for couples. As far as I know, we are not yet a couple." His spoke with his gaze on the ride.

"Mi-chan! Let's go!" I pulled him with me towards the ticket booth. "Miss, 2 tickets please!"

"5 dollars for 2 tickets, Ma'am." The ticket girl responded.

"Mi-chan, give me 5 dollars." I ordered.

He grunted and raised an eyebrow at me as he reluctantly paid 5 dollars.

When we were at the merry-go-round, I excitedly picked a white horse. When I was to mount myself on the white horse, Tokiya suddenly held me by the waist.

"Hey, what're you doing?" I asked. I'm blushing of course.

"I'm helping you mount. Are you blind? So jump a bit now. Its not like I can carry you."

When I was mounted comfortably, he mounted too on that same horse.

"Hold on tight, monkey."

"Mi-chan, this isn't a rollercoaster." I complained.

He sighed. "Just hold on tight and shut up. Not every girl who wishes to be with me in a merry-go-round ride, is given a chance. Only you."

I punched him lightly on the chest. "Like I wished to be with you in a merry-go-round ride! I just wanted to try this ride. It's just that they won't permit me to try it if I'm alone. It was just unfortunate that you are the one with me the moment I saw this ride."

There was a moment of silence. The bell of the merry-go-round rang, hinting the start of the ride. It took like a minute or two when he suddenly spoke. "You know, About your question awhile ago… about the requests thing."

"Mi-chan, forget about that thing. It's nonsense." I denied with a fake laugh.

"Don't laugh like that, you sound like a hyena."

I pouted, then punched him lightly on the chest again for his cruel comment.

He grunted and spoke, "when you pout like that, you look like a monkey."

I punched him again on the chest for his another cruel comment.

Anger began to overcome me. He was being damn so annoying. To my uncontrollable anger and annoyance, I yelled while pointing my finger straight at his face. "You know, I love you, Tokiya Mikagami! if I didn't love you, I could have killed you by now!"

After I yelled, I saw his cheeks turned hot pink… _Wait a second… what did I just yell?_ I closed my eyes to recall the words I just yelled. When I recalled… I opened my eyes… I was dumbstruck. I told him that I love him. The secret I've kept for 2 years was finally revealed due to my stupidity. I wanted to turn into dust that instant.

I gathered up my courage to look at him again. I was surprised to what I saw. His lips formed a genuine smile.

"I know you won't kill me. You love me so much. That's why I can annoy you as much as I want." He said slyly

"Mr. Know it all, I don't lo—" Before I can finish my litanies of denial, he silenced me with a chaste kiss on my lips.

I tried to speak but I couldn't. I felt light headed. My whole body started to heat up. HE KISSED ME…

"Don't give me your litanies of denial, ok?" He spoke firmly as he pulled me closer to him. He rested my head against his chest. I can hear his heart beating fast. I felt his arm went around me as if preventing me from pulling away.

"Mi-chan—" I managed to say. I couldn't believe this is all happening. My heart is beating so fast and hard as well, to the point that my heart wants to pop out of my chest.

Then he whispered lovingly in my ear, "Shh… Hush now, my princess. Don't worry, I'm your ninja. I love you so much too."

"


End file.
